User blog:Crazy56789/A Day In The Life Of Simburbia
Episode 1, Season 1: Pilot ' Welcome to Sim Lane. "''My name is Eliza Alice Young. When you read the morning's paper you may come across an article about the unusual day I had last week. Normally there is never anything newsworthy about my life, but that all changed last Thursday. Of course everything seemed quite normal at first. I made breakfast for my family, I preformed my chores, I completed my projects, and I ran my errands. In truth I spent the day as I spent every other day, quietly polishing the routine of my life until it gleamed with perfection. That's why it was so astonishing when I decided to go to my hallway closet and retrieve a revolver that has never been used." '' ''*''gun shot* ''"My body was discovered by my neighbor, Noelle Cookington, who had been startled by a strange popping sound. Her curiosity aroused. Mrs. Cookington tried to think of a reason for dropping in unannounced. After some intestinal hesitation she decided to return the blender she borrowed six months before" *Noelle rings the door bell but nobody answers. So she decides to go to the back door and look for her when, she discovers Eliza's dead body* 'Noelle: '''AAAAAAAAH! *She runs home and dials 911 and tell the police to arrive as soon as they can* "''At the moment Mrs. Cookington stood in her kitchen grief-strucken by this senseless tragedy. But only for a moment. If there was one thing she was known for, it was to look on the bright side" *She removes the label on the blender that says; Property of Eliza Young. Then she puts it in her kitchen closet* "My body was laid to rest on Monday. After the funeral, all the residents of Sim lane came to pay their respects. And as people do in these situations, they bring food. Jenny Scanvo brought fried chicken. Jenny had a great family recipe for fried chicken. Of course, she didn't cook much while she was moving up the corporate ladder. She didn't have the time. But when the doctor announced Jenny was going to have babies, her husband Ian suggested 'Why not quit your job'? But kids do better with stay-at-home moms it would be so much more less-stressful. But this was not the case. Jenny's life has become so hectic she was now forced to get her fried chicken from a fast food restaurant. Jenny would have appreciated the irony, if she stopped to think about it, but she couldn’t. She didn't have the time." *''Jenny goes to the funeral with her four kids, two twin boys and a boy and baby girl. Jenny is fighting with her two twin boys and she tells them that she can't be humiliated in front of the entire neighborhood and she tells them she has Santa's cell phone number and if they don't behave she will call Santa and tell him they want socks for Christmas.* '''Bean: '''You're too fat! '''Billy: '''You liar! YOUR FACE IS FAT! '''Bean: '''SHUT- '''Jenny: '''BOYS! If you don't stop arguing I will call Santa and tell him you want socks for Christmas. '''Bean and Billy: '''Yes mommy. *rolls eyes* "''Maria Soils, who lives down the block, brought spicy paella. Since her modeling days in New York, Maria has developed a taste for rich food...and rich men. Patrick who worked in mergers and acquisitions proposed on the third date. Maria was touched when tears welled up in her eyes, but she soon discovered, this happened every time Patrick closed the big deal. Maria liked her paella piping hot. However her relationship with her husband was considered cooler." *Patrick tells Maria he wants her to mention to one of his business partner causally how much he paid for the diamond necklace. She tells him that he can't. She yells a bit than he tells her to calm down. They want to look happy. 'Patrick: '''You need to tell my business partner how much you spent on your diamond necklace. '''Maria: '''I JUST CAN"T OKAY? '''Patrick: '''Honey, calm down...calm down. '''Maria: '''Okay. "''Clara Van De Belle who lives next door brought baskets of muffins she baked from scratch. Clara was known for her cooking, and the making of her own clothes, and for doing her own gardening, and reupholstering her own furniture. Yes Clara's many talents were know throughout the neighborhood, and everyone on Sim lane thought of Clara as the perfect wife and mother. That is everyone except her own family." *''She comes to Eliza's house with her husband Vic and her children Stephen and Annie. She tells Edwin, Eliza's husband, and Jimmy, Eliza's son about the basket. She tells them that the basket with the red ribbon is filled with deserts for guest and the one with the blue ribbon is only for them. She tells them she will need the baskets back when they are done.* '''Clara: ' Edwin. Jimmy. 'Jimmy: '''Hello Mrs. Van De Belle. '''Edwin: '''Clara, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. '''Clara: '''It was NO trouble at all. Now the basket with the red ribbon is filled with deserts for your guest. And the one with the blue ribbon is just for you. '''Jimmy: '''Th-thank you. '''Clara: '''Well, you're quite welcome. I’ll need the baskets back when your done. "''Violet Mayer, who lived across the street brought Macaroni and Cheese. Her husband Odin always would tease her about her cooking. It was undercooked the night they moved into their new house. It was too watery the night Violet found lipstick on Odin’s shirt. It was burnt the night Odin left her for his secretary.” '' Now Violet and her teen daughter Karine are walking over to the funeral lunch. ''“A year has passed since the divorce and Violet is thinking how great it would be for her to have a man in her life, even if they made fun of her cooking.” '' '''Karine: '''Mom, why would someone kill their selves? '''Violet: *'sigh* Well, sometimes they do that If they are unhappy. They think it’s the only way to solve their problems. 'Karine: '''Huh? But Mrs. Young seemed happy all the time! '''Violet: '''Yes, but people act that way so people don’t think their unhappy and I guess because if they feel another way on the inside. They reach the house. Karine goes off to find her friends and Violet puts her food on the food table and find Maria, Clara and Jenny. '''Maria: '''I just can’t believe it. Why? Why? '''Jenny: '''Usually because their unhappy. But she was always happy. What could have happened? '''Clara: '*straightens shirt* Remember we have to sort through Eliza’s stuff and deliver them to Good Will, same with her personal belongings. 'Violet: *'stares off thinking about why Eliza Alice Young would do such a thing.* Oh what could have happened. The girls looked at Violet in wonder. The silence was interrupted when Noelle ran in calling Jenny. 'Noelle: '''Jenny! Jenny! Oh thank gosh I found you! Your boys are OUT OF CONTROL! '''Jenny: *'stands up* WHAT!? ' ' Jenny runs outside to see Billy and Bean swimming in the Young’s pool. 'Jenny: '''BOYS! Get out now! '''Billy: '''But you said we get swim in it! '''Bean: '''YEAH! '''Jenny: '''I said you could WALK by the pool- ARE YOU WEARING YOUR BATHINGSUITS!? Billy and Bean stop and just float. '''Jenny: '''You wore those under your- YOU PLANNED THIS! *Jenny continues to yell at the boys to make them get out and they refuse* that’s it. *Jenny put one foot pool and then the other. She chased down the boys and dragged the out of the pool. '''Jimmy: '*looks at Jenny struggling* He he. “The next day my friends Violet, Jenny, Clara and Maria gathered my belongings, packing them in the car to sell.” '' Maria came out holding a box, stumbled and the box toppled over spilling all its contents. '''Clara: *'bends down to clean up the mess*''' what’s this? *Clara hold up a note* ''“The other girls just moved on and ignored it. How ironic for them to treat something I tried to hide so bad so casually.” '' Clara gasped in horror and the girls come over to see what was wrong. The note in Clara’s hand that belonged to Eliza Young said: “I know what you did, it makes me SICK!” The girls stood there in awe and shock. '''Violet: '''Oh Eliza Alice, what did you do? To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . Category:Blog posts